


A Good Evening

by ilovelocust



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Bonding, Drinking, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick hang out.  Jason tries to avoid getting cuddled.  Dick is undeterred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I love drunk Dick fics, so when I got this idea I had to write it.

"I'm not playing Never Have I Ever with you Goldie" Jason said. Dick Grayson, first partner to Batman and current guardian of Bludhaven, pouted like a six year old denied a lollipop. Jason was caught between his amused need to laugh at the ridiculous image the first boy wonder made, a full grown vigilante should not have that much in common with a puppy, and the desire to cave faster than Ivy's resolutions to go straight. He'd already done so once this night, when Dick had shown up with a bag full of booze and announced his intentions to keep Jason company while he recovered from his injury. Said 'injury' was a jammed finger he had gotten in a fight with a gang banger earlier in the week. He had no idea how Dick had even found out about it, but he suspected Oracle might have something to do with it. Not that it mattered. He'd been in a good mood and had let himself be convinced into allowing the idiot into his safe house. Somehow that had led to him agreeing to watch CSI Miami and taking a drink every time they made a pun. Now with the alcohol in his system, he was finding himself even more susceptible to his elder brother's wheedling than normal.

"But Jaaay," Dick whined. He was actually an eight years old, Jason had no idea how Nightwing managed to intimidate hardened criminals while being such an overgrown child, "It'll be fun. Come on, I'll even let you go first!" Dick flopped over from his side of the couch to Jason's side, pulling Jason into one of his annoying clinging hugs while he did so. It was as if he believed grabbing Jason would somehow make him more disposed to giving in. That or he was taking advantage of Jason's inebriated state to get in 'little brother cuddle time'. Oh hell no, that was the demon brat's and replacement's job. He was not Dick's personal teddy bear.

With a heave, he managed to shove Dick back to his own side of the couch, "No, way. We start playing that game, and it will end in one of us saying something dumb. I don't want to waste the energy to kick your ass tonight." It was true, truth games were bad in their family. Either everyone lied and people started reading into everyone else's expressions, or some difference in crime fighting philosophy would pop up and it would end up in a fight, verbal or otherwise. He really didn't want to ruin the good night he was having, even if it did look like Dick was working up to another attempt to flop all over him. Dick seemed to lose what little sense of personal space he had, when you gave him alcohol. He became a magnet, attracted to any warm body in the room he vaguely knew and wrapping himself around them. Oracle sent him a video once of a Dick who had a little too much egg nog hanging off Alfred giving a speech about how the butler didn't get enough hugs and he wasn't going to let go until he made up for it. Alfred had been a good sport about it, and put up with the whole display much longer than Jason would have tolerated.

"Ahhh, how about truth or dare then?" Dick said. The moron was giving him a hopeful grin. Jason glared back at him. Per usual, Dick didn't seem to mind.

"That has the same problem, Dickiebird. Is there something you want to ask me?" He wouldn't put it past Dick to try and get him to open up through a stupid drinking game.

"Nope," Dick popped the 'p' as he said it and then giggled. He'd call Dick just a straight up light weight, but he'd seen how his older brother mixed his drinks. You could probably set a couple of them on fire their alcohol content was so high. "I just want to hang out with you, and you didn't like the show," he hadn't said anything, but there was only so much taking off glasses before puns he could take, "So I was trying to think of something else we could do. We could play Kings, or shot glass chess, or Oh! Oh! Oh, we could watch this movie I just rented. Roy thought it was awesome!" Well that was a dangerous list of choices. Kings was just dumb to play with only two people. Shot glass chess would end up with one of them over the toilet and Jason waking up hating his life. The movie seemed safer, but anything both Roy and Dick liked must be god awful. Still he could probably fall asleep during it without Dick noticing.

"What's the movie about?" Jason asked.

Dick jumped over the back of the couch, damn acrobat couldn't move across the room like a normal person, and dug through the bag he'd brought with him. A second later, he was vaulting over the couch again to plop down beside Jason with a movie in hand. Right beside Jason. He had a sinking feeling he was going to wake up with his big brother drooling on his shirt tomorrow morning. "It's the greatest movie ever. It's about some ninjas, who get teleported to another dimension to fight these aliens with laser swords who've kidnapped this magician's son, so they can blackmail him to help them take over the world!" Dick said excitedly.

He must have pulled a face, because Dick went back to his puppy eyes before continuing, "Ah, come on Jay. It's not Oscar material, but it's a fun movie. The dialogue is entertaining and the fight scene choreography is hilariously bad. You'll enjoy it."

Jason sighed, he was a sucker when it came to Dick. Besides watching a dumb movie and laughing about it did sound like one of the better ways he could spend his evening. "Fine, we'll watch your movie on one condition. You're making me another drink before we start."

Dick's face lit up like he'd just agreed to switch out all his guns for the nerf variety, "Deal!" He shouted. He gave Jason a hug before bouncing off to set things up.

Yeah, he could definitely think of worse ways to spend his evening.

—

As the sun peaked through his curtains, Jason woke up on the couch surprisingly headache free. Dick must have bought the good stuff. The bottom shelf crap Jason could normally bought for himself would have never allowed him to consume so many drinks and not wake up with a massive hangover. Speaking of Dick, lasts night's prediction had come true. The first boy wonder was half layered on top of Jason, dead to the world and drooling on his shirt. He wasn't nearly as annoyed by the situation as he had expected to be. Dick was warm and had his arms wrapped around Jason's middle. With Dick asleep, it was easier to relax and enjoy the presence of another human being, without feeling judged or like he was revealing a weakness to be exploited. It reminded him of when he first moved in with Bruce, when he used to crawl into bed with him after a particularly bad nightmare. Safe and secure with someone he trusted beside him. He knew he should get up, kick Goldie out, and get started with his day…but it wasn't like anyone would know if he slept a little later. He'd drank a lot last night. The movie had gotten better with each drink. Sleeping in would be expected, and everyone knew what a cuddle bug Dick was. No one would know if he let the situation play out a little longer than it would have naturally. Yeah, that was just what he'd do.

Jason closed his eyes, pulled Dick a little closer, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, so much fluff. There is just never enough fluff between these two.


End file.
